The Wish
by SpeakerOfSilence
Summary: Being alone can get to you sometimes, and for Rei Hino, a simple wish can remedy that. Reicentric FushigiYugiSailorMoon
1. Prologue

Hrm... well, I have recently begun to read Fushigi Yugi, and found it very appealing. So, being the person I am, I am writing a crossover, with my favorite senshi, Rei, as the center.

Don't worry. _We Who are Cursed_ is still being updated and is my prime focus, but I just wanted to get this idea out there.

So, feedback would be nice.

Raiden: Well, duh.

Silence: Shut up, you fool!

Raiden: Er, ok.

Silence: I do not own FY or SM.

* * *

_**The Wish**_

**Prologue**

Rei Hino swept the front porch of the Hiwaka Shrine, black hair swirling around her face and amethyst eyes kept in a stern lock. Her small hands held her broom loosely, swinging it back and forth as it brushed the surface of the wood.

The sun was setting slowly, her ravens, Phobos and Deimos, flying overhead. They began to call out softly, but stopped as they nestled in a nearby tree. The miko sighed as she placed her broom against the temple wall, taking herself inside.

The place she had grown to call home was empty, no noises or creaks from the wooden floorboards emerging from the quiet. It had been that way for awhile.

Her grandpa had died a year ago, leaving her the temple. Her father still continued to ignore her existence; her mother's grave still residing in the cemetery, some things that didn't change.

Thinking about her grandpa also reminded her of her friends, the ones she had last seen at her grandpa's funeral. She did not blame them for not appearing much, or so much for not keeping in contact, they had new lives now.

With the defeat of Galaxia and the expelling of Chaos, the senshi were for lack of better words, out of business. The world was at peace and now everyone was doing the things they wanted to do.

Usagi and Mamoru got married, Chibi-Usa was born and around two years old. Both of them got temporary jobs and lived life out, waiting for the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

Minako had devoted her time to becoming an idol, trying out for many acting auditions and modeling agencies. Last year she heard she was doing well. She even had found a steady boyfriend.

Makoto had gone to a culinary school in the United States, leaving Japan behind in pursuit of her career and dream to become a chef. Thinking about her brunette friend reminded her of the times when she would cook for the weekly cram sessions, her food the only thing that kept them sane.

Ami Mizuno, the genius of the five, went to Germany for medical school, leaving everyone behind as well. This was her dream even before she became Sailor Mercury, so she was sure not to give up.

As for Rei, she had stayed behind, taking the temple into her care. Her days were for the most part uneventful, making it hard for her to say she enjoyed the path she had chosen.

She had wanted to become a Shinto Priestess for as long as she could remember, but for some reason, she had envisioned it differently. She had pictured it like old times, where her friends and her grandpa were still with her.

Rei made herself a small cup of tea and sat on her bed, resting her head on the wall behind her. Turning to her right she could see her henshin stick lying on her vanity, its handle clinging to several layers of dust.

She turned her eyes to the surface of her tea, staring at her image on the liquid surface. It took her a moment to realize that a tear was running down her face. Why, she couldn't tell you, but all she knew was it came out of no where.

"Maybe…" She wiped it off with her free hand. "Thinking of my friends and grandpa is reminding me of how lonely I am…"

She sat her unfinished tea on her bedside dresser, afterwards cuddling into the depths of her blankets.

"I wish that I could be somewhere I was needed… So I won't be lonely anymore." She murmured quietly, closing her eyes as water pricked at her eyelids. Her pride however, wouldn't let them fall and as she drifted to sleep, she failed to see the shooting star flying across the sky…

* * *

**End Prologue**


	2. Chapter One

I finally updated something. Wow!

It has been awhile, and for that I apologize. Life is busy. I have also found myself going back to my older fics, too. So, _We Who are Cursed_ will probably be updated soon if I keep doing that. :)

Anyway, thank you for the awesome feedback on the prologue. I am going to go back and rewrite it, because quite frankly, I don't like it. So, expect that soon.

I am hopefully back for awhile.

Raiden: Whatever. You always say that!

Silence: Shut up, doofus.

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. The characters and series' are property of their creators.

* * *

**_The Wish_**

**Chapter One**

Rei woke up to blades of grass, their green stalks brushing against her face and bare hands. She could feel them between her toes, reminding her that her feet too, were not covered. After a moment, a pain began to erupt in her head, making her reach up and touch the source of her discomfort.

She winced as she felt the gash, blood coating her fingertips.

Looking around her, all she could see were trees; what seemed to be an ocean of them. Birds scuttled on the ground around her, black crows staring curiously into her eyes. Something began to bug her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Why did the crows bother her so much?

Deciding that lying on the ground was doing absolutely nothing to help her, she picked herself up. Her feet were not quite ready for that though, and she fell onto a tree, clutching onto the trunk as if she held on for dear life. Her eyes weren't steady, her eyelids fluttering unevenly as she stood there. She couldn't describe how badly her head pulsed.

Rei pulled her pajama top closer around her form, still leaning on the tree. What was wrong with her? Why was she in the middle of a forest, head spewing blood and throbbing?

Knowing she wouldn't last long unless she found help, and fast, Rei began to trudge forward, having to use the surrounding tree's for support. Her legs shook beneath her, threatening to let her plummet if she wasn't careful. She could feel her body weaken with each passing moment.

Her head was clouded; nothing made sense. Where was she? Was there anyone who could help her?

After a good while, the young woman could no longer carry herself. She fell to the ground with a thud, her eyes rolling around in her skull. Before she completely fell from consciousness however, she heard the crows cawing at coming footsteps.

* * *

It was warm, much warmer than it was before. She felt soft, almost like she was floating in an everlasting ecstasy. Was she dying? Or rather, already dead?

"What is wrong with her?" A voice asked, a kind feminine one. "Her head was bleeding very badly."

There was a pause.

"She has suffered a severe blow to the head, from what I cannot say. This woman was on the brink of slipping into a prolonged sleep. If she hadn't been found, I fear to think what might have happened."

Rei heard the voices, but she was too weak to respond. She lay motionless.

"Doctor, is there any clue as to what her name may be?" The woman asked again. "Or where she belongs? Her family is probably looking for her."

"Not that I am aware of. However, there is this mark on her wrist..." Rei inwardly squirmed as he lifted up her limp arm. "I guess we have to wait and see what this strange woman brings."

The room returned to quiet again, the previous occupants retreating footsteps echoing in the girl's mind. She tried to stay awake, but she fell again to unconsciousness.

When she woke up again, she couldn't tell how much time had passed. It seemed like minutes, but Rei knew it was longer. The light that had shone through the windows was long gone, only to be replaced by the light of the moon.

Opening her eyes had not been as much a task as it seemed to be before. They were very sore, but her head surpassed it all. Rei instinctively reached for it, finding that a bandage had been applied. The hair around it though seemed to be getting increasingly matted, from the bandage and the blood.

She sat up slowly, turning her head to survey the room. It was hard, because of the darkness, but she could see a door and the outline of an armoire. The window was open, letting the light of the moon and the wind easily make their way inside.

Finally taking notice of herself, Rei realizes she is no longer wearing the clothes she wore before. She now wore a set of brown robes, her pants and shirt no longer with her. Which, she reasoned, was good, because nasty clothes are never comfortable. Her hair was braided, beginning at the base of her neck. It was made loose, so no tugs were made on her gash.

Curious, she pushed back her covers, placing her bare feet on the wooden floors. She knew her legs were weak, but she had to see outside. Placing a hand on the wall beside her, she made her way to the open window, curling her fingers around its edge when she arrived.

What she saw amazed her. She was high up, probably the second story of a building. Trees could be seen all around her, the moonlight shining over the forest. No clouds blotted the sky tonight, only stars could be seen.

After a good moment of observing the scenery, Rei suddenly remembered what the two voices had said. She had a mark on her arm.

Lifting her right arm, the one she thought the Doctor had lifted before, she found a curious symbol on her wrist. Sticking it beneath the moonlight, she tried to read it, but couldn't. No matter how much she wracked her brain, she didn't know what it said.

"Miss?"

Slowly turning, she saw a woman in the doorway, holding a lantern in her hands.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Rei didn't know what to say. "Hold on, let me get my husband!"

In a few brief moments, the woman returned with a man, who she assumed was the Doctor from before. They eased closer to her slowly, like they were trying not to scare her.

"Miss, will you sit down?" The Doctor motioned to the bed. "Please? You are still very weak."

Rei sat down on the bed like the Doctor instructed.

"Now, how do you feel?" He felt of her forehead are around her neck. "Does this hurt at all?"

She shook her head, but afterwards regretted it. It made her quite dizzy.

The Doctor nodded in satisfaction, taking a seat beside her bed. His wife stood beside him, holding the lantern diligently.

"Now, what is your name?" He smiled at her, but she couldn't respond. She couldn't remember it at all.

"I... don't know." She spoke, but was shocked to feel the language unnatural. Rei brought a hand to her lips, feeling as though she had never spoken a word of this in her life. "I... can't... remember anything."

They husband and wife shared worried looks.

"You don't know where you came from?" The wife asked, a crack in her voice indicating her concern.

"No." Rei felt a rock drop in her stomach. She hadn't thought about it until now. "I only remember waking up in the forest."

"Amnesia." The Doctor sighed. "I feared this would happen. You took such a blow to the head it was inevitable, I guess."

They remained silent for awhile, but Rei was itching to ask him a question.

"Sir..." She pulled up the sleeve of her robe. "What is this?"

He smiled and pulled on her arm, bringing it closer to the light.

"You cannot read it?" She shook her head. "It is the character_ rei_, meaning 'beauty'."

_Rei..._ She repeated the word in her mind. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

"You are very beautiful, miss." The woman complemented. "So, I will just call you Rei, if that would be alright with you. That is, until you remember your real name."

She nodded numbly, not really paying attention. Why was there a strange character on her wrist? One that she could not even read, for that matter. What was wrong with her?

"Miss Rei..." The woman grabbed her attention again. "It is very late. Why don't you go back to sleep and rest. In the morning we will be able to decide what to do."

The couple bid her goodnight, leaving her alone in the tiny room. However, she couldn't fall asleep. Only the thoughts of her recent development lingered in her mind.

First, why did she have an awful beating to the head? She either fell from a great distance or she was bludgeoned with a club. Second, who the hell was she? Her memory was nonexistent and she couldn't read. But, for some reason she could still speak in a language she was sure she never spoke before. Third, what was this mark on her arm? Surely it meant something important.

She wouldn't know for a long while.

* * *

"Miss Rei, I made you some food." The wife of the Doctor, Da, offered. She was very pretty for her age. Long hair was tied into an elaborate bun, a beautiful shenyi clinging to her body, its yellow and orange tones complementing her pale skin. Wrinkles appeared at the corners of her eyes, as well as on her cheeks. "Please eat. I know you haven't eaten for days."

Rei did as Da pleased, picking up a meat bun to eat. As she ate, she watched the Doctor, Zhao, and his wife whisper, their voices kept very low as they spoke about something. She knew it was about her, and it was beginning to make her angry, but she remembered their hospitality and kept her mouth shut.

"Miss..." Zhao turned towards her, smiling warmly. He had a kind face, one covered in wrinkles. For a reason unknown to her, he made her feel very comfortable and happy. "We would like to know if you would stay with us. You are still in a very very fragile state, and we don't want you to go off without knowing yourself. You can stay here and work as my apprentice, if you would like."

"I would like to," She began, placing her half-eaten meat bun her plate. "But, where is _here_?"

"Oh, how foolish of us." Da laughed. "You are in Tai-Tou, a small village at the foot of Mt. Reikaku. My husband is the Doctor in these parts. A young man brought you to us when he found you in the forest."

Rei looked at the remaining bits of her meat bun. How could she refuse these people? They had just given her care and treated her with the utmost respect, event though it was obvious she was unusual. "Alright, I will be your apprentice. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I promise I will do whatever I can to make this up to you."

"Don't speak like this! We should be the ones thanking you!" Zhao beamed. "My last apprentice was foolish, and because of him, I had no one to pass my knowledge to. But, of course, if you remember where you need to be, don't feel obligated to stay."

"Thank you, sir." Rei stood up and bowed. "Since I am now going to be living here, could I take a look around? If that is not a problem, at least."

Da walked close to her and held her arm. "Not at all darling! I will take you about myself!"

The two waved goodbye to Zhao, making there way throughout the small village. It was a cozy place, Rei noticed, little wooden houses lined in neat rows. In the center was a market place, a few people trying to sell their wares. All the while Da chattered on about happenings in the village, not once unloosing her arm from Rei's.

"You must be wary, though." She warned, shaking her head. "On Mt. Reikaku, there lies a bandit fort. Every so often a group of them will travel down here, and some of them can be quite unruly. A beauty like yourself best stay away, because who knows what some of those scoundrels might do."

Rei lifted an eyebrow, glancing about the village.

"However, many of them can also be quite the gentlemen. Some of the bandits used to live in this village, you see, and come down sometimes to visit family." She looked at the ground momentarily. "We have treated a couple of them. They go to the surrounding cities and pillage, so we are left alone. Many vile people have have turned there backs on this place, fearing that the bandits might kill them as our village's proclaimed protectors."

"It doesn't sound like they are so bad." Rei stated, looking at a cart covered in fabrics. She eyed a red floral one, feeling like she should be wearing it. "If they protect all of you."

"It is _us_, now." Da smiled. "Don't be fooled though. Not all of them are good."

"I won't." Rei smiled in reassurance. "I can put any man in his place."

"It sounds like you have done so before." Da chuckled, looking at the fabric cart along with her. "Funny, how some memories will always stick with you; even in your situation."

After passing up the fabric and looking at the other carts, Rei and Da made their way back home. Zhao was treating a small boys ankle, trying to cheer him up a bit. Meanwhile, Da took Rei to her new room.

"This used to belong to the old apprentice." Da straightened the sheets on the bed. "You can decorate however you like, but I think there is little to do with it."

She was right. It had wooden walls, a window, and a few ornaments hanging here and there. The sheets were a rich red, golden designs embroidered on their surface. A night stand with a small vase sat beside the bed, below it a thin, golden rug. The room itself was small, but that was alright. She couldn't even remember who she was, much less care about the decoration of her temporary bedroom.

"It is wonderful. Thank you." Rei bowed. "When will my duties begin?"

She bowed in response. "It will be a few days because we wish for you to rest as much as possible. The more you rest, the sooner you can begin your training."

Da left soon after, leaving the young woman with her thoughts to rest. Rei perched herself in front of the window, sitting on her knees with her shenyi neatly tucked beneath her. She could see the mountain perfectly, the ridges and bends, trees littering its rocky slopes. The sun sat just above it now, making her wish it was night already. The moon would look brilliant above the peaks, shining its light down on the inhabitants of its hills.

Rei took another look at her arm, the character still not making much sense. Da told her that she would begin to re-teach her the art of writing, assuming she knew it before this, because it is good to be knowledgeable in all areas of life. She said she was going to teach her as if she were her own daughter.

Parts of Rei wondered if the medicine man and his wife kept her around for that reason. She was a lonely girl, young and inexperienced in the way of life. Her mind was fogged, leaving her with no memory at all. It would be the perfect excuse to take in a young woman, hoping to have her as your daughter of sorts. From what Rei could tell, Da had no children and she was wanting one to pass on their families knowledge of medicine to. She couldn't really blame them, though. If she was in there place, she probably would try to make the best of it too.

Appearance wise she seemed to fit in. Her hair was long and black, framing a small, pale face. Her eyes were small, a dark violet they seemed to be in the right lighting. She was small, standing about five feet and not weighing much in the slightest. No one really questioned her sudden appearance in the village. They were just curious as to where she came from. It wasn't often that newcomers arrived, the bandits being close by and all that.

The wind blew slightly through her window, picking up a few stray hairs from her forehead and waving them about. How thankful she was for her luck. She was given to kind people, who were nice enough to let her use their home and learn their craft.

Even if she never regained her memory, she had a feeling that it would be ok. The only thing she wished she could remember was who gave her to the Doctor to begin with.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

A shenyi is like the japanese kimono. Darker colors indicate richer, and more powerful, people. The shenyi can be worn three different ways, depending on the accessories: casual, semi-formal, and formal.

The phonetics of the Chinese word for 'beauty' sound like Rei, and does not correspond to the Japanese meaning.


	3. Chapter Two

Wow, I still exist. Crazy, I know. But, I have come back for a while. We shall see how long this creativity lasts.

My writing has changed some. I have matured a lot in my writing, so I hope it does not change the original feel of the story. This is a Rei/Tasuki story for those of you who asked ages ago, and there will be one other couple than R/T and Usagi/Mamoru. Amuse me and make a guess.

Cheers.

* * *

_**The Wish**_

**Chapter Two**

It had been a few months since her accident, and Rei was growing increasingly comfortable in her new life. Everything moved in perfect routine and order, each task repeating itself every morning, every afternoon, and every night. Da and Zhao were very happy to have the girl, and found themselves adjusting to a new routine with her.

She would wake every morning before sunrise, feeding the chickens and tending to the two horses in the stable. Rei took this chore upon herself rather than await instruction from her guardians. Zhao was growing old and had too much to do with his patients than to bother with the animals. After this task, she would meet Da in the kitchen to make breakfast. The family would eat together and afterwards clean up. For the remainder of the afternoon, Rei worked with Zhao, helping tend to his patients. Learning his trade. In the evening she would make dinner, going to sleep early to repeat the same routine the following morning.

Zhao was very patient in teaching her his ways, how to evaluate wounds and prepare herbal remedies. But, the ways of medicine were not easy for Rei, and it took her a great amount of time to perfect the methods. She would work for hours practicing, but knew that this was not her strong suite. Rei felt as if she once knew someone good at these things, but knew it was not her.

"Be not afraid of growing slowly," Zhao would always tell her to help ease frustration. "Be afraid only of standing still."

Sometimes before she went to sleep, Da would sit her down and teach her how to read and write. Rei hated being instructed, but was deeply grateful for her kindness. She caught on quickly, and found that she was quite good at calligraphy. Da surmised that maybe she had been good at it before her accident, that maybe she had been apart of a temple or her past family had enough money to send her to school. Rei was very happy she was becoming literate again. She hated feeling like she could not communicate, much less read or write.

She often wondered where she came from, what her old life was like. Sometimes she thought maybe she was sad, because if she were happy, why would she have run away? If she was sad, why was she sad to begin with? Did her family miss her? Did she have any friends? At night she would look at the mountain from her window, pondering her past life with great interest. She would never tell Da or Zhao, for fear of making them feel she was unhappy. But, in truth, she loved living with them. They were wonderful.

"Rei…" She whispered as she ran her fingers over the mark on her wrist, confused as to why it was there. It was the only clue she had as to her identity. It was her identity. "Where did you come from, Rei? If that is indeed your name?"

It was frustrating, not knowing who you were or where you came from. Sometimes she wanted to leave the village. She often wondered what was out there, and if she might run into someone who knew whom she was, maybe even where she came from. Zhao had often told her she was stubborn, but it was admirable when applied to learning. Rei often prided herself in being stubborn, but felt a bit embarrassed when called out by Zhao.

Presently, the girl looked out her bedroom window, looking upon the same mountain she looked at her first night in this new home. Stars dotted the sky, shining brilliantly to illuminate the small path leading up the peaks. Pine trees lined the hills and surrounding area, reaching high into the sky. Suddenly, something white began to drift across the windowpane in little flakes, settling nicely on the ground. Rei opened her window and stuck out a hand, catching a few flakes in her palm.

"Snow…"

Rei fell asleep soon after, wrapping her blankets around her to keep warm. However, in her dreams she did not sleep. The same girl with blonde hair haunted her every night, and tonight was no exception. The vision soon changed though, to a village, her village, in flames.

The next morning, Da took Rei to the market, needing to buy some rice from a vendor. It was different out today, the ground white with a fresh blanket of snow. Rei looked about and noticed that it was less crowded, and the village guards were nowhere to be seen. This made her sick to her stomach, looking at Lady Ji's cart, remembering how it had been incinerated in her dream.

"Da, where are the guards?" She asked, trying to hide all nervousness in her voice. She felt a bad omen floating over the village of Tai-Tou. "Should they not be patrolling the city?"

Da asked the man behind his cart for a pound of rice, some yen enveloped in her palm. She smiled warmly. "It is winter, now. After the first snowfall, attacks on this village are unheard of. No one wants to invade a village in the cold. Besides, attacks are rare since we have the bandits to protect us."

Rei was unsure, and felt very uneasy turning her back. She was sure something foul was headed their way, and knew it was only a matter of time before it arrived.

* * *

Usagi was so happy. She wrapped her coat around her arms, tightening her scarf about her neck to keep out the cold. The first snow of the year arrived that night, and it was also the night Usagi found out very exciting news. She had to tell Rei first; after all, she was her best friend. Sure, they had not talked for a while, but it was understood that everyone had busy lives. Usagi had thought to call a few days ago, but Chibi-Usa had gotten sick and had to be taken to the doctor.

When she arrived to the Hiwaka Shrine, Usagi knew something was off. There was no one climbing the steps to pay tribute, nor coming down. Leaves littered the ground, and the higher she climbed, it got increasingly worse. She bit her lip, knowing that Rei would never let her temple get so disorderly. The last time she had seen her friend was the day after Grandpa's funeral, and Rei had said she needed some time alone. To think. It had been months since then, and Usagi suddenly felt guilty for being so negligent.

When Usagi arrived on the temple grounds, she gasped. Leaves covered the ground; snow patches nestled on top of them. The trees must have prevented muchof the snow from touching the ground. Paper and overflowing trash-bins sat by the steps, an overturned flowerpot beside it. Usagi rushed to the front door, almost hesitant to open it. She was dismayed to find that it took force to open it, like it had not been opened in months.

Dust covered the ground of the Shrine, candles and lamps turned out. In the kitchen, dishes sat untouched, dust lining their porcelain surface. Usagi dipped a finger into the dirt, her mouth agape. This uncleanliness in Hiwaka Shrine was unheard of! She ran into a hallway, towards Rei's room. The door came open a little easier than the front door, but it was thinner.

Her bedroom looked much like everything else, but unlike the orderliness of the other furniture, sans dust and grime, Rei's bed was unmade. On her nightstand, Usagi found Rei's henshin stick, as if her friend looked at it every night before falling asleep. The blonde picked it up and made her way to Rei's favorite room in the house, the one housing her sacred fire.

Usagi felt tears running down her face, because inside, she already knew Rei was not here. She had not been here for a long time. Her hands shook as she pushed open the door, the creaks of the hinges resonating throughout the Shrine. Usagi fell to her knees, her eyes locked onto the extinguished fire-pit in the center of the room. She reached into her pocket and dialed a number, putting to her ear with a shaky hand.

"Mamoru?" She began to cry loudly. "Rei is gone."

* * *

Dinner that night was more extravagant than normal. It was Zhao's birthday, so Da and Rei spent hours in the kitchen. They made rice, millet and noodles, a fresh loaf of bread in the center of the table. Da was even able to buy some vegetables to chop up in the rice, making tonight's dinner a real feast indeed. A fresh pot of tea was on the stove, and Rei was rising out of her seat to pour it in her guardians' cups.

"Dinner looks splendid." Zhao complimented, smiling as he watched Rei pour his tea. Everyone dressed in their best clothes, Rei in a red shenyi, something Da made herself. She assured Rei that they were out of the reach of the Emperor, so she would not be in trouble for wearing extravagant colors. Da wore her yellow shenyi, and Zhao wore a white and gold zhiju, made by Da weeks ago in celebration. When everyone was seated, Zhao said a small prayer, and they began to eat.

Rei was uneasy still. Her dream haunted her for the entire day, making her lessons poor and Zhao frustrated when he was teaching her to mend broken bones. However, the thought of watching her neighbors burn in their homes and the women getting beaten by the strange invaders plagued her thoughts even as she ate. Da noticed her strange behavior, placing her chopsticks down beside her plate.

"Rei, are you alright?" Da asked. "You do not look well."

The girl pondered telling them her dream, wondering what they would think of her if they heard about her strange dreams. Would they think he insane? Da touched her forearm, giving a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to ruin dinner." Rei smiled gently. "Let us eat first."

The two elders seemed happy with this decision and continued to eat. Zhao gave many comments on the rice and vegetables, because vegetables were only for dinner on special occasions. He smiled and began to talk of Rei's progress.

"You have learned so much very quickly." Zhao complimented, taking a bite of a piece of bread. "You will be good at taking care of bones in no time."

Rei smiled, embarrassed by her poor performance today. She was not natural in the ways of healing, but Zhao encouraged her nevertheless.

"You are also doing so well with your writing." Da continued. "You are so good at calligraphy. I thought-"

A pounding at the door interrupted their conversation, sending Rei to her feet. Da and Zhao started to get up, but she waved a hand. She bit her lip, feeling what was to come. "I'll get it. You both keep eating."

Da smiled and complimented her manners, but Zhao eyed Rei carefully. It is almost like he felt it too, Rei thought. She put a fierce look on her face and placed a hand on the door, the pounding continued.

When she opened it, the rice vendor, Ce, stood outside. He was out of breath, and outside Rei could here pots breaking and girls screaming. Rei pulled him inside, he fell on the ground, and she slammed the door shut. Zhao and Da rose from the table and crowded around Ce, Da picking up his head and putting it in her lap. Zhao removed the man's hands from his side, revealing a broken arrow and a pool of blood on his tunic.

"Ce, what happened?" Zhao queried, pulling out the arrow from the man's side. "What happened?"

Ce spit out blood, breathing hard. "M-men… a-are everywhere…"

The door burst open again, revealing three men armed with swords. They were dressed in pants and boots, with long coats. One man jumped on Da, pinning her down on the ground. Another jumped on Rei, pushing her into a wooden table by the door. She brought it down as she fell, the man pushing her on the ground and smacking her in the face. She grabbed a vase that was on the table and broke what was left of it on his head, making it easier for her to get up. Zhao was being attacked now, poor Ce dying in his own blood. Rei went to aide Da, but found she was alone, dead on the ground.

"N-no!" Rei turned her back and went to Zhao, but another man wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her on his shoulder, running out of the house. Rei reached out her hands to Zhao, but he could not get to her.

"Rei! Get away! Run away from here!"

She pounded on the man's back, tears running down her face. Around her she saw other villagers being beaten and killed. In the market square, the village beauty, Chan, was being raped. Rei frowned and took a bite into the man's arm, making him throw her on the ground.

"Come on, girl! There are more of us then of you!" He yelled, chasing her as she picked up an axe, one she figured was used by a villager for defense. The man came after her, and she turned around just in time to lodge the axe in his shoulder. He wailed and fell to his knees, Rei pulling the weapon from his shoulder to go and rescue Zhao. Her bare feet could feel the cold snow beneath. The red blood upon the white snow, a painfully beautiful contrast.

She tried making it to the house, but an arrow hit her in the thigh, making her topple over and roll from her weapon. It was then she looked to the market, watching as it erupted into flames. Just like in her dream. She began to crawl away, but was stopped.

A tall, lank man walked over to her, frowning as he eyed her bloody leg. The man she hit with the axe earlier was beside him, holding his wound with his hand. He pointed to her and frowned, spitting on the ground.

"That's her!"

The tall man grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her on her feet, hitting her in the face with the back of his hand. Rei fell to the ground, and began crawling backwards until her back hit a house. She looked to the side and saw Chan lying on the ground, barely alive.

"You insolent woman. Think you can beat a man?" The tall man asked, establishing himself as the leader. He grabbed her by the hair and hoisted her to her feet, ignoring Rei's insults and kicks.

"I know I can beat a man. I have before and I will again!" She called back, unsure as to what she meant by that. Had she in fact beat a man before? What occasion would have called for that?

"Hmph. Right." He put a hand around her throat, and laughed. "I am Zhang Jian, the most powerful man in these mountains. You dare raise a hand… to me?"

Rei felt something welling inside of her, a power within herself to destroy this man. It was scary, feeling a power so strong in your very being you felt you could destroy the world. Rei frowned and placed her hands on Jian's face.

"I will raise both of them to you."

His face began to contort in pain, Jian ripping her hands off of his face in fury. They were so hot! They burnt his skin! On his cheeks were two small handprints, whelps forming moments later. She began to run, but an arrow flying in front of her face, piercing the heart of the man she wounded with the axe, stopped her in her tracks.

She did not take the time to look at the person who shot the arrow, nor did she look to see if Zhang Jian was behind her. Rei ran towards the house, the arrow in her leg keeping her from being very quick. She did what Zhao had told her to do once and broke the arrow in half, making it easier to handle but not fully removed. It would bleed worse if she pulled it out.

There was no one left in their home, but it had been destroyed. Their fine dishes were gone, as well as their ornate pillows. Anything of value was gone. On the floor lay the dead Da, her eyes closed and face in peace. On the ground, half propped on the wall, was Zhao, holding his side. Rei rushed to him, looking at the stab wound to his side. Zhao kept knocking her hands away, much to her annoyance.

"Rei, my child, look at me." Zhao mumbled, gaining Rei's attention. The girl was crying, feeling as though her heart was being pulled out. As she looked at Zhao, she could only see another man's face, another old man she swore she had never seen. Her guardian, her father, was dying in her arms.

"Rei, you must look at me." He grabbed her hand weekly. "You need to leave this place."

"N-no!" Rei squeezed Zhao's hand. "I cannot just leave you! I can fix it! You taught me how!"

Zhao shook his head. "Even I know, Rei, that some wounds cannot be healed."

She had nothing to say, knowing it was the truth. This felt so familiar, like this had happened before.

"If they are not here already, the bandits from the mountain will come and get rid of these swine." He coughed. "The leader of the bandits… I knew his family… His sisters used to chase all the boys in town…"

Rei rolled her eyes at Zhao's reminiscing.

"I know… I know… But, they can send you to the nearest village. They know the mountains like the back of their hands. With your memory, I do not trust you on your own." Zhao smiled. "You were a good daughter and apprentice to me, so I hope you will follow my last instruction."

Rei shook her head and wiped her tears from her face. She needed to be strong.

"Please, go now. I will see you in another life."

She left him propped on the wall and kissed his forehead, not looking back as she left. Rei was never good at saying good-bye, yet she felt as if it was something she always had to say.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

So, there. An update. Longer than the last two. I was going to go into more detail about the village and Rei's new life, but I figured you guys would get too bored with it. I hope this was to your liking.

Also, a zhiju is a man's 'shenyi'. Fancy clothes in other words.

Remember the question posted above.


End file.
